Between Cops and Ninjas
Chapter 17 of Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden. Synopsis It's past midnight, and Eve has turned into the wee hours of Christmas morning. New York Police Department officers Eva Campbell and Tony Howard had attempted to apprehend the s after their commotion this Christmas Eve night, but were knocked unconscious by a group of Foot who wasted no time cleaning up the Foot Elite's mess. The police partners report empty-handed to their police captain, who gives them the rest of Christmas off. The captain receives another visitor—Karai, the leader of the Foot Clan in , who not only knows the Hamato brothers, but had allied with Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello years ago during the incident. Karai has also been in contact with Leonardo, who has informed her of this particular police captain's secret identity—the vigilante known as Nobody, whom Hamato Splinter and the turtles had once befriended in . Karai forges a pact with Nobody, arousing the suspicion of his two police subordinates. And it is a merry Christmas reunion for the Hamato-Jones Family now that their brother Leonardo is home—or it would be if Leo's sudden return didn't also drive their already unhinged brother Donatello into a schizophrenic meltdown. Desperate to escape Leo's presence and finally collect Renoir's samples, Donnie unsuccessfully tries to force the young turtle back to his lab, provoking new suspicion from his brothers and Renoir about his shady motives. April O'Neil tearfully reunites with her surrogate brother Leo and introduces him to her stepdaughter Shadow Jones. As the friends Shadow and Renoir finally reconcile their differences, Mikey declares he is retiring as a writer and moving back to the sewers to live with his brothers Leo and Raph again as a family. Characters * Augustus Amherst / Renoir * Eva Campbell * Marion Campbell * Foot Clan * Donatello Hamato * Leonardo Hamato * Michelangelo Hamato * Raphael Hamato * Tony Howard * Casey Jones * Shadow Jones * Karai * Nobody * April O'Neil Pages MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Title.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 2.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 3.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 4.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 5.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 6.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 7.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 8.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 9.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 10.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 11.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 12.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 13.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 14.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 15.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 16.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 17.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 18.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 19.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 20.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 21.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 22.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 23.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 24.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 25.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 26.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 27.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 28.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 29.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 30.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 31.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 32.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 33.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 34.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 35.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 36.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 37.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 38.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 39.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 40.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 41.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 17 - Page 42.png| Transcript * /Transcript Trivia * Chapter 17 was originally 112 pages long, far longer than any other chapter in MNT Gaiden. When Tigerfog completed the chapter, he decided to split it up into two more chapters, separating the later pages into and . }} Category:Chapters